I work better alone
by S-techno
Summary: This is how I wanted Friends Family and Love to be at first, it still has Acexi Acexi forever!
1. Chapter 1

"A mysterious figure was standing on a roof top looking over the city, the figure spotted 4 rogue cops transporting a fugitive out of the police station, the figure jumped of the building and glided to the transportation truck, the figure landed undetected and listened on their conversation."Ok were taking a big risk here no one can know about this got it?" said the rogue cop."Yeah yeah all we gotta do is drive this guy out of here and we get paid." said another rogue cop."Yes and most importantly watch out for the Shadow freak, every cop has been trying to catch him but never could, he fights crime wearing that creepy helmet the dude looks like he was crying." said the first rogue cop."The loonatics will be too busy on the Shadow freak to take suspicion on us." said another rogue cop."Ok enough chit chat let's get out of here." said the first rogue cop clearly the one in charge. Shadow pounced on the the rogue cop then putting his fists together then slamming them into the rogue cops face knocking him out, then the second rouge cop pulled out his taser gun aimed for Shadow, he threw a small piece of metal on his belt knocking the taser gun out of the rouge cops hand, then he grabbed the rouge cops arm and leg then spinned him around then throwing him into the third rouge cop, the 4th rouge cop had a metal pipe with him Shadow only slapped it out of his hands, then he grabbed his hand pulling towards him then slammed his fist into the rouge cops shoulder breaking his entire arm, the cop screamed in pain then Shadow slammed his head into the side of the transportation truck, then he opened the back of the truck and saw the fugitive, he threw the fugitive out of the truck then grabbing him by the throat choking him, then he said."Who arranged for your escape?" Shadow said in a scary voice. Shadow has a voice changer so he will sound scary."I i c can't te tel tell you." said the fugitive gasping for air."A little more pressure then I can break-." "Ok ok." said the fugitive in defeat."It was the the cheif of police." said the fugitive."Your lying to me." said Shadow. "I'm n n not after I was susposed to be transported, he told m me t meet him at th th the park please that's all I know." said the fugitive. Shadow threw his fist into the fugitives face knocking him out, then throwing him on the floor, then Shadow brought up his wrist and spoke."Alan contact the A.P.D. send them the tape I recorded and the evidence I'm sending you." Shadow said."Yes I will andddddd done ok get out of their there are a few cops near your location." Alan said. Shadow heard police sirens then he pressed a button on his wrist then a tank like car came out of a ally racing towards Shadow at amazing speed, Shadow waited till the car was within 5 feet then jumped then landing in the car with ease, 2 police cars were in pursuit of Shadow, Shadow pressed a button then a few small balls came out when the police cars touched the balls they electrocuted the cars rendering them disabled, then 2 zoomatrixes came up next to him on each side, 1 was pink and the other was green."Well I didn't think I would see you again tonight." Lexi said. "Pull over and stop this-." "Mayroong 4 na roge cops pabalik A.P.D. precinct." Shadow said. Then he stomped on the gas pedal making the car go faster, then up ahead there was a road block with Duck standing there."Ok moron." Duck said. "You think your a better hero then me? I'm more good looking then you under that creepy helmet, now pull over or I will-." The car started going fast as a racing car, Duck quacked out of the way Shadow drove through the road block, having no effect then in the car a screen with a figure on it appeared."Turn off the lights" Shadow said. Then the screen turned off then within a few seconds Shadow turned of the lights on his car, then all the lights within the district suddenly turned off the car disappeared in the darkness, then in 6 seconds the lights came back on Shadow was gone, Lexi and Tech landed then Duck quacked over to them."Great another failed attempt to cath him again." Duck said."How he does keep doing that?" Tech asked."Where does Shadow get this much technology?" Tech asked in amazement of Shadows capablitites."Let's head back to HQ." Lexi said. they all went back to their head quarters.

Over with Shadow.

Shadow was driving into an alley then he pressed a button opening a secret passage, he drove into the passage then closing the entrance ten a few seconds a underground command center was visible, Shadow parked the car in a circle then got out then walking to the computer the car was going down into it's slot, Shadow walked over to his computer then typed in chief of police, then it showed a picture of a male human, Name: Marcus Kennington. Age: Early 30's. relationship's: Single. Status: Chief of Acmetropolis police department. Shadow kept scrolling the info about the chief of police, then a male bunny came up."Ace why don't you take a reak for a little bit?" Asked the bunny."Not now grandpa maybe some other time." Ace said as he removed his helmet "Ok I'm just looking out for my grandson." Alan said as he walked away. Ace kept searching for evidence for what the fugitive told him, Ace got some evidence but not enough for a arrest, Ace was going to have to catch the chief of police in the act, Ace turned off the computer then changed his cloths he put on blue jeans and grey sneakers, with a white yellow and blue mix t-shirt then Ace walked over to a elevator that went up it passed 8 levels before a ding was heard, the doors opened up to a very big house Ace went over to the couch and turned on the tv and switched it to the news."This just in a shocking crime took place right in the A.P.D. police department." said a female news reporter."4 police officers were arrested for transporting a fugitive out of the country, a witness called this in another witness said he saw the first so called hero of Acmetropolis, take down the cops then holding the fugitive in 1 arm then knocking him out with his free arm, here is what a few people say about the Shadow, Holding a guy like that? with one arm in the air? wow he must must be a strong man, I would love to feel those muscles." said a female wolf. "Shadow is awesome I would love to see him in person!" said a small bunny boy. "I wonder how his lips tastes like" said a female bunny. "I don't like him we should leave the crime fighting business to the cops and the loonatics." said a cop. "There you have it folks." said the news reporter."It looks like more positive responses from people about the Shadow some people are even making up stories to throw the cops off of his trail, what next will this Shadow do when will he do it?" then Ace turned off the TV and walked upstairs and got into his bed and slept


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

Ace woke up and went down stairs to get breakfast, when Ace finished eating he put away the dishes and cleaned them, then putting them back suddenly a ding was haerd Ace walked over to the door and opened it, standing before him was a road runner."Rip what do you want now?" Ace asked."I want to train some more." Rip said pushing pass Ace."Look Rip." Ace started."I know you want to be as good as your brother is but, right now isn't the best time." Ace said."Come on Ace your a better trainer that anyone in the city." Rip said."Look I just want to train for 1 hour ok?" Rip said trying to get a little bit of traing he could get. Ace thought for a few moments then said."Alright we will train." Ace said."Yes!" Rip said taking his hands out of his pocket and forming them into a fist in excitment. Ace and Rip walked over to the elavator and went back to the underground operation center, they walked over to a big room that could fit 2 planes Ace brought up his wrist and pressed a few buttons, then the room switched the scenery into a dojo, robots appeared every where Rip got into his suit. He wore a black sweat shirt and dark grey pants with black boots, and put on a mask that coverd his head and face, and on his wrists were guatlets with 3 blades.

58 minuts later...

Crash! another pile of robots crashed landed into a pile of defeated robots, Rip's 1 hour training is going well graet even. Rip grabbed one robot and spinned it around then letting it go making it crash into 4 other robots, a robot tried to punch Rip but he blocked it with his wrist, then punched it in the chest then kicked it on the side of the head, another robot ahd a sword Rip grabbed it then foot slapped the robot 4 times in the face then kicked it in the face, then Rip ran to a robot grabbing it's head jumping over it then slamming it into the floor, another robot charged at Rip Rip just ran up a wall doing a back flip placing a small circle gadjet on it's back, then Rip pressed a button his guatlet then a lound high pitched screech came out of the gadjet as it blew up, making all of the robots fly into the wall, then the room turned off Rip looked over to Ace who was eating a carrot with a approving face."Alright doc take a break." Ace said. Rip's body was coverd in sweat, Rip went up to go shower, while Ace was watching the news."OK Mack that was an interesting theory about your freind Mr. Thumb." A male reporter said bored. The reporter was interviewing a man tied to a chair with hand cuffs on his feet and hands, then suddenly the cuffs broke and the man started running around slapping people with a rubber chicken while saying."Cocle doodle doo the cows says moo!" Screamed the man. "Breaking news." said a female reporter. "This just in the A.P.D. just put out a reward of 20.000 dollars for the arrest of Shadow, cheif of police Marcus Kennington wants this "This arrogent criminal arrested for his crimes, but citizens belive Shadow if another hero helping out the loonatics and fighting crime, the mayor of Acmetropolis is not agreeing with the cheif of police, but is currently in a meeting with international law inforcment, the information we've been given is they are sending a new officer over becuase they ahve reason to belive one of their criminals have fled here to Acmetropolis, a theif racoon that leaves a blue symbol of a racoon every time he commits a heist, we- ahhhh." The man from before started salpping the woman with the rubber chicken still yelling."Cocle doodle doo! the cow says moo!" An officer tackled the man then 2 other jumped on him then a fat one was falling onto them they all yelled."Nooooooo." Then CRACK! the fat officer landed on the cops and the man, arms and legs were twitching."The new officer will be arriving in Acmetropolis in 1 hour the officers name is Carmelita Fox, this is Tammy bellon and your watching 3rd news." the female reporter said. "Sly you didn't tell me you staying here." Ace said. Then a racoon came out of the shadows."Still the master detective aren't you Ace?" Sly said."Anyway you can stay if you want." Ace said to the racoon."Thanks I knew I could count on you." Sly said. "Oh and here." Sly said giving Ace a small chip. "I read the files on the computer and I saw that you need evidence for the arrest of the cheif of police." Sly said."Thanks Sly this very nice of- Murry ate all of my food again didn't he?" Ace said realising why Sly was doing this for free."Yes and I am a good guy like you and can you make some more of those noodles?" Sly asked. "The guys and me are hungry." Sly said rubbing his tummy. Ace luaghed then put an arm around Sly then walked to the elevator.

At the loonatics head quaters

Lexi was sitting infront of the computer raeding all information they had on Shadow, so far they had nothing excpet he has a awesome car."We have nothing on him!" Duck exclaimed."I don't understand how always escapes." Tech said."Maybe he has connections with someone in higher power." Tech said."Or-maybe-hes-just-sarter-than-you." Rev said."Smarter than me?" Tech repeated."That ridiculous, I mean someone out there smarter than ME?" Tech said."I'm-just-saying." Rev said."You-could-never-know-if-there-is-someone-out-there-that-could-be-smarter-than-you-but-did-you-see-his-car!-I-mean-WOW-it-looks-so-awesome-I-mean-look-at-it!"Rev said pointing to the 4 second image of the car."It's-so-awesome-the-gadjets-the-weapons-the-fan-girls-are-even-trying-to-tackle-him-down-just-to-get-a-hair-sample-or-something-AND-he-has-a-road-runner-partner! Rev said in his usual speedy upbeat and happy tone. "Just becuase he has girls and a cool car doesn't make him smarter than me." Tech said."He hacked our security mainframe in 10 seconds." Duck said."It was only information about some old popular historic landmark that belonged to your parents Rev." Tech said. Rev Gasped."A-historic-landmark-that-belongs-to-m- parents! Rev exclaimed. "We almost had him." Lexi said."When is the transfer inspector coming?" Duck whined."I can't keep my fans waiting they are probably throwing a party for my appearence." Duck said boasting about himself."Let's think for a minute." Tech said."We know that he is a bunny and he wants to fight crime and super bad guys." Lexi said listing up what Shadow is doing."And is not working alone, but most of the time he is doing this stuff alone, maybe Rev is right maybe he could be smarter than you." Lexi said. Tech scoffed."There is no way he can be smarter than me." Tech said."Ok and there is probably another person he could be working for." Lexi said."It could be that racoon theif guy." Lexi said."Possibly." Tech said."But we need to find out where Shadow is getting the money to provide him with the weapons and supply." Tech said."I'm going to sleep." Duck said leaving the room."Me too." Rev said getting tired. "Yeah let's take a break Lexi we have been up all night." Tech said eyes half closed."Ok fine." Lexi said. They all went to bed.

Back at the house

Ace was sitting on the couch again watching TV, it was still about the crazy man."What's that?" Sly asked."Oh I'm watching the news." Ace answer."Right now their still showing the crazy guy who keeps slapping people with a rubber chick while yelling cocle doodle doo the cow says moo!" Ace said doing the hand signs the crazy man was doing. Ace's phone rang he picked it up and answered it."Malka? Hoe is dit Malka? Ace asked in Africaan."Oh dit is wonderlik" Malka answerd in Africaan."Any way I made a copy of my gadjet you needed." Malka said."Thanks Malka" Ace said."I knew I could count on you, oh and also if you need anything." Ace started."I know I know." Malka said."We still have the bond we had when we were babies, and Simba is learning new moves from his dad." Malka said."Oh that's great for him." Ace said."I can't wait till I get their memory jogged, they don't remmeber who I am still." Ace said. "Wow." Malka said."Well I'll call you later Sien ya." Malka said. Ace turned off his phone and put it in his pocket, Ace pressed a button on his belt, then a hidden compartment in the wall opend up to reveal a small rectangular object, Ace picked it up and put it on his belt."That's your new gadjet Malka sent you?" Bently asked."Yeah it will come in handy alot." Ace said. Bently just continued to eat his noodles, as for Murry he was shoving a whole pot of noodles into his mouth, Ace luaghed at this then turned back to the TV, the loonatics have just announced they could have use for Shadows abilities, if he is a hero then the loonatics will gladly work with him, but if he is jsut some criminal whos actions were just coiencidences and should be put behind bars." said Tammy the news reporter. Then the man from before again, came up and slapped the woman with a rubber chicken then taking the camera and pointing it to his face and yelling into it."Cocle doodle doo! th cow says moo!" while 4 officers were chasing him down. Ace looked at the clock and saw it was 3:00 Ace got up and walked into the garage then got into his car, Ace pressed a button and it turned into a normal car that you would see every day, then started driving Ace's phone dinged he picked up his phone and the text read:Are we still on for our hang out?" Ac ereplied by texting." Yes meet you in the ice cream shop." Ace texted. Ace sped up a little bit so he could get to the ice cream shop faster, in about 5 minutes Ace raeched the ice cream shop Ace got out of the car and locked it and walked into the ice craem shop, he walked up to the counter and asked for."I would like 2 bowls of ice cream 1 with chocoalte and vanilla peanut butter and cookies and cream, oo oo and srpinkles, and the other is strawberry." Ace said. The man go the ice creams and said."That will be 6.98." The ice cream man said. Instead Ace gave the ice cream man a card, when the man put it in the computer started showing him his bank account and it said he was rich now, the ice cream man threw down his hat and jumped out the window while saying."I'm rich! I'm rich!" Yelled the ice cream man. Ace walked over to a seat where a female bunny was sitting down. (Gues who it is) "I got you favorite Lex." Ace said to the female bunny."Thanks Ace and what happend to the ice cream man?" Lexi said pointing to the window with the shape of a man skipping like a little girl."I just gave him a card." Ace said not telling her the whole truth. The two started eating their ice creams."So Ace." Lexi started."What ahve you been doing for this week." Lexi asked."Oh nothing much." Ace said."Oh! also did you see the news today?" Ace asked Lexi."Yeah." Lexi said." Did you see the part where the crazy guy started slapping everyone with a rubber chicken?" Lexi asked luaghing."Oh I saw everything that he did." Ace said luaghing along."I saw the parts where a bunch of cops chased after him, and just got slapped by the rubber chicken."Ace said while luaghing and banging the table with his fist. As they told everything they did today they walked out of the ice cream shop and walked to the park."So Ace." Lexi started."Are you seeing anyone?" Lexi asked."No I'm not dating anyone right now." Ace said."What about you Lex, you dating anyone?" Ace asked."No I'm not dating anyone either." Lexi answerd. They took a seat on a bench infront of the sun and the pond, it looked romantic."Oh Lex." Ace said."Yes Ace?" Lexi said."I heard you nearly cuaght the Shadow." Ace said."Yeah we nearly had him." Lexi said disapointed."How is he this good? I mean sure he was protecting the city before we came around, but no one can do this all alone can they?" Lexi said in wonder and confusion."Sometimes people would rather be alone." Ace said."But you need friends to tell you right from wrong, I wanted to be alone alot before then I realised you have to treasure what you have." Ace said."I treasure everything and everyone I know and Love and the things I own." Ace said proud."Your raelly wise Ace." Lexi said."Yeah." Ace said leaning in. And Lexi leaned in along

A/N "Well it looks like Ace is getting his charm on, will Ace kiss Lexi? find out next time." Then Mack came in and starte slapping me. "Cocle doodle doo! the cow says moo!" Screamed Mack."Ow ow ow GUARDS! well I'll ow! see ow! you next time owowowowwowwwo."


	3. Chapter 3

As Ace was about to kiss Lexi, Lexi was hit in the back of head with a saucer and kissed Ace."Ow."Lexi groaned. Ace however finally got to kiss Lexi, but Lexi seemed to be focused on the person who threw the suacer."Lex you ok?" Ace asked in concern."Yeah I'm fine Ace." Lexi said rubbing the back of her head."I-." Lexi was interrupted when her communicator started beeping. She pressed a button then Rev started talking about some emergency downtown."Ace I have to go rain check?" Lexi asked."Sure Lex sure." Ace said a little disappointed. Lexi ran off to go to the emergency downtown Ace just got up and called someone."Mack? where are you?" Ace asked."I'm at downtown." Mack yelled on the other side of the call."And are you driving a truck?" Ace asked pressing 2 fingers on the center of his eyebrows."Yeah why?" Mack yelled over the phone."Look Lexi is going over there you need to get out of there." Ace said closing the call. Then suddenly Ace got a text from Katelyn."Ace I was wondering if you would like to go on to come over tonight." Ace responded by texting."Sure" Another text was sent to him it read."See you at 6:00" Ace put his phone back in his pocket then walked around the park, Ace kept on walking till it was 6:00 he drove to Katelyn's house then knocked on the door, a few seconds later the door opened to reveal Katelyn."Come in." Katelyn said. Ace walked inside."Make your self home." Katelyn said closing the door then locking it. Ace took a seat on the couch."So waht did you want to do?" Ace asked Katelyn as she took a seat next to him."Oh I heard your really good at playing video games." Katelyn said showing Ace the game."Oh you play Shadow city too?" Ace asked."Yeah I do it's a great game based on Shadow himself." Katelyn said putting the game in. A few hours went by as Katelyn beat Ace in Shadow city, Ace didn't mind losing to a girl even if Katelyn were to tease him about it afterwards, Katelyn was a little bit like Lexi but she had time she was like Lexi in a way."Ace are you and Lexi dating?" Katelyn  
suddenly brought up."What no." Ace said."Were not dating." Ace said sadly."Oh." Katelyn said. Inside she was happy Ace was available and Lexi hasn't made her move yet, right now Ace was all hers Katelyn scooted a little closer to Ace and rested her head on his shoulder, suddenly Katelyn's parents came home and saw Ace and Katelyn, Katelyn's father stomped towards Ace and grabbed him."Dad! wait it's-." Katelyn was cut off when her father threw Ace out the glass window. Ace landed face first into the ground."It's Ace." Katelyn said looking out the window Ace was thrown into."Oops." Bennet said slowly walking backwards and up the stair with his wife. Katelyn ran outside and knelt down to Ace."You ok?" Katelyn asked."Yeah I'm fine." Ace said getting up like he tripped with a smile."I probably should go." Ace said walking back to the house. Katelyn stood there angry but not at Ace, but her father why did he have to do that? as Ace was walking back to his grandpa's house, he saw Lexi in a restaurant with a guy  
chatting and laughing, the male rabbit put his hand on Lexi's she seem to not mind, Ace felt sad then Lexi saw Ace standing there then suddenly it started raining Ace just stood there just staring at her, then he looked down and walked away Lexi was about to explain but Ace wasn't there she just went on this date for a friend, ironically when Ace would ask Lexi to go on a date she would say she doesn't have time or I'm busy right now, now that she has time she chose to use it for someone else than the person who patiently kept waiting, Ace walked into his grandpa's house/"Oh Ace how was your day?" His grandpa Alan asked."It was ok grandpa it was ok." Ace said still looking down walking up the stairs. Alan knew something was wrong."Are you sure?" Alan asked making sure."Anything you wanna talk about?" Alan asked."Maybe but not now." Ace said walking up the stairs. Then Alan heard the door slam


End file.
